1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing apparatuses and particularly to image processing apparatuses capable of obtaining a history of a function utilized by a user and methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally there has been disclosed a variety of techniques enhancing convenience in image processing apparatuses operating in accordance with the user's operations to input and output images.
For example Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-234195 discloses that when an image formation apparatus starts to copy, the apparatus counts up frequency-of-use count data corresponding to a combination of a function setting associated with the current image density, scaling, sheet size, double-sided mode setting, or margin shift, frame erasing or similar image processing mode, and when the frequency of use attains a prescribed level the function setting's combination is registered as a program.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-140607 discloses that in a communication system composed of a plurality of terminals connected on a local area network (LAN) a setting associated with one-touch dial for each individual is registered with a server and by logging in the system the registered one-touch dial can be used at any device in the system.
Furthermore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-054739 discloses that in a network system when a device in the system has an additional function introduced therein a first server automatically can detect it and a functional component of a program required to use the function can be downloaded from a second server and installed in the system at a component as required to set an environment allowing the function to be usable.
Thus conventionally a variety of techniques are disclosed that allow a user to more conveniently use in an existing device a function that has been used in the device, allow information employed in using a function in a network to be shared to allow the information to be exactly utilized in the network by any device to provide enhanced convenience, and/or allow a setting to be automatically done for allowing a user to utilize a new function.
However, a technique presenting a function surpassing a function recognized by a user, i.e., a technique presenting to the user a function preceding one step ahead, has not conventionally been disclosed, and such technique is constantly demanded so that the user can use a device conveniently.